


Exceeds Expectations

by Captain_Loki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Epic Fail, Loss of Virginity, M/M, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles had had greater let downs in his life…But losing his virginity to Derek Hale was still ranked atop a decently long list. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceeds Expectations

Stiles had had greater let downs in his life…the ending to Lost for example was a pretty big disappointment, flavor changing gum wasn’t ever as good as it sounded, and the first Hulk movie wasn’t something he could even _talk_ about.

But losing his virginity to Derek Hale was still ranked atop a decently long list.

It wasn’t so much that Stiles was left an unsatisfactory customer as it was the painfully awkward navigation. It was like prepping really hard for a test and then realizing you’d been reading the wrong chapters the whole time.

He’d gotten the hang of kissing Derek after the first twenty seconds of his face against Stiles’. That had been blissfully easy, which was always really nice when you lived the kind of life where knowing archaic languages and the proper ingredients for a Molotov cocktail were necessary skills. 

The rest of it had been kind of awkward at first in a way that Stiles had been expecting, though his expectation did nothing to lessen the embarrassment of coming near spontaneously the first time he wrapped a hand around Derek’s naked erection.

And Derek had even gentlemanly agreed never to acknowledge the fact that Stiles gagged himself pretty harshly the first time he gave Derek a blow job. He aspirated semen and had to sit sipping water and coughing for about ten minutes after.

Stiles wanted to brain himself against the edge of Derek’s bedside table but Derek just rubbed his back and peppered kisses across the moles on his shoulder.

Then there was the first time Derek tried to suck him off, Stiles getting over a slight head cold, he sneezed violently at just the perfect time to smack Derek in the eye with the head of his dick. Derek still blew him but the effect was ruined slightly at the smirk he tried to conceal around Stiles’ erection.

They waited six months after they started officially dating; dating of course being a relativistic term for stake outs in the warehouse district and old cemeteries, but Derek reasoned if one person paid and there were breaks for kissing than it was a date. Stiles wasn’t complaining, he was merely arguing semantics.

They didn’t really talk about it much, the logistics or the emotions. Stiles wasn’t ready and he knew Derek wasn’t ready and he knew that Derek knew that he knew that Derek wasn’t ready and vice versa so it had all seemed pretty okay to just wait, even if Stiles was never really sure how he’d know when he’d be ready or if it’d even coincide with Derek’s readiness.

As it turned out they both sort of fell into it. There was no eureka moment, on either end, so much as a slow dawning realization that it was happening. Derek licked at Stiles’ bare chest, took his time working each of Stiles’ nipples before Stiles muttered awkwardly,

“My nipples aren’t really…I mean you can, if you want, I just…it mostly just feels…wet.”

Derek’s nipples though, turned him to a quivering mess, which Stiles found as hilarious as he did hot.

Derek’s hands fumbled with Stiles’ jeans, and they got caught around his ankles as he tried to rid himself of them. Once they were naked they shared messy kisses, fumbling for each other’s dicks and jerking each other off hurriedly.

Stiles’ cut dick threw Derek the first time he saw it, and though used to it now, the techniques he normally used on himself weren’t as effective on Stiles. Stiles being eighteen didn’t actually need much, but the pace wasn’t ever quite exact. Stiles’ hand on Derek was hot and tight and frustratingly good.

When it was obvious either this was it or they’d need to stop, now, Stiles pulled back with an inquisitive expression, the type that meant speech was approaching. Derek kissed him hard to avoid it.

“How do…do we flip a coin to see who bottoms or what? Cos I’m not sure here.” Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles into the open ‘v’ of his legs.

“I want you to top,” Derek told him. Stiles readily agreed.

It was up until that point that Stiles thought he had known absolutely everything there was to know about his penis. They were pretty close, after all, and he was always so good at erections. But Stiles discovered that his dick wilted beneath the confines of its latex wrapper. It was fairly poor timing, what with him poised over Derek, Derek whose naked body was spread beneath him, waiting.

The condom looked sad and desperate somehow on his slowly deflating erection and Stiles shot Derek an alarmed look.

“Is that supposed to happen? I’ve watched a lot of porn but this feels like a terrible blooper.” Derek was shaking his head at him.

“I know I’m supposed to be the responsible adult,” he sighed, “but I can’t give you anything, Stiles. Just…take the condom off.” Stiles had done what he was told and his dick perked right back up. Crisis averted.

Except then Stiles couldn’t get the cap to the lube off and Derek squeezed it too hard when he tried it for him. Leaving the puddle of lube to dry on the sheets had seemed like an okay idea at the time even if later they’d regret it when Stiles’ slipped while he adjusted his position.

He fingered Derek open a little mechanically in preparation still trying to figure out how it actually worked. Derek grabbed his wrist after only a few quick thrusts of his fingers.

“Stiles…” He’d sighed it, but not in the lustful way that Stiles had always sort of imagined, it was more slightly exasperated, which Stiles was pretty used to.

“Sorry, my dick is just…bigger than fingers.”

“It’s going in _my_ ass,” Derek pointed out.

“I know…it’s hard to miss, it’s like _right_ there,” Stiles replied. “It’s a great one though,” he added, because Derek was getting that face he got sometimes where he looked like he was regretting life decisions. Stiles didn’t want to be a regrettable life decision.

He leaned over and kissed him, and yeah that was something he could do. It was an area Derek had no complaints in so he figured he got at least exceeds expectations. Derek licked into his mouth and pulled him closer, until Stiles was lying flush atop him, warm skin pressed tight together. Stiles turned his brain off and let his hips move of their own accord, soft half aborted thrusts against Derek’s, their cocks hard and heavy between them.

“Fuck me, Stiles,” Derek grunted eventually and Stiles moved to comply. His hands shook and his palms were sweaty as he coated his erection in a generous amount of lube, and lined himself up. It seemed an impossible stretch around him as he pushed in, slow and careful.

When Derek’s hands grabbed at him, pushed him into action, he moved. His thrusts were not _without_ rhythm so much as just an erratic pace of spastic enthusiasm. Derek was grunting under him, legs bent towards his chest. He grabbed at Stiles’ ass and kneaded his cheeks, until he was pushing and pulling at him, setting the pace himself.

“Whoa,” was Stiles’ initial reaction to being manhandled with super human wolf strength, which Stiles thought was cheating a bit. After several thrusts, though, Stiles was able to make up the pace himself, hard slow drives forward that had Stiles fucking into Derek deep as he relaxed into the sheets.

Stiles didn’t last long, which was no surprise to anyone and he came with a strangled cry inside Derek, pulling out slowly and collapsing back on his haunches and wondering what the protocol was. He blew Derek, wet, sloppy, without any kind of finesse because Stiles was still learning how to relax his throat, how to breathe through it, where that spot was that had Derek bucking up against the sheets, how to not scrape his teeth against Derek.

He’d learned that one quickly.

But then Derek was coming, tugging at the short strands of Stiles’ hair, until he was pulling off and letting Derek coat his face and neck in his hot spunk.

“That was super romantic,” Stiles said, after he and Derek’s breathing had regulated. Derek huffed out a breathy laugh and pulled Stiles up the bed, to tangle himself around him.

All in all though, Stiles wasn’t really complaining.

 

 

 


End file.
